


[铁虫] 无人之境。7

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 惊天动地　只可惜天地亦无情不敢有风　不敢有声　这爱情无人证飞天遁地　贪一刻的乐极忘形好想说谎　不眨眼睛　似进入无人境
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624192
Kudos: 6





	[铁虫] 无人之境。7

**Author's Note:**

> 惊天动地 只可惜天地亦无情  
> 不敢有风 不敢有声 这爱情无人证  
> 飞天遁地 贪一刻的乐极忘形  
> 好想说谎 不眨眼睛 似进入无人境

如果说恋爱中的人总是特别敏感的话，那么也许第三者的敏感度比任何人都要高－－因为在一段偷回来的感情上，他有太多事情需要担心。担心被其他人发现，担心被正印发现，担心被对方抛弃－－不论是因为被发现，或是因为有一天一觉醒来忽然理智胜过感情，觉得需要及早斩断情丝。  
早上Mr Stark亲自驾车来皇后区的公寓迎接Peter，Peter早早就站在家楼下等着Tony到来。挂着STARK 40的黑色奥迪缓缓停泊在Peter前面，Peter完全无法隐藏自己的思念，一脸兴奋坐上副驾驶座，「早安！Mr Stark。」  
「早，kid。」Tony架着墨镜，一如既往。他朝Peter露出了一个温柔的笑容。  
「……我好想你，Mr Stark。」Peter感到心头一紧，放轻着声音说道。  
只是几天不见，Peter却觉得好像已经几世纪没有见过他。他恨不得可以马上扑上去亲吻Tony，可惜早上的皇后区虽然不算热闹，但还是不断有路人经过，Peter不能这么做。  
Tony没有回应Peter。他发动了汽车，伸出手指托了托墨镜，「系好安全带，kid。」  
没有得到Tony的回应让Peter一瞬间慌了神。他默默系好安全带，双手紧攥着自己的蓝色背包，「好、好了。」他微微垂下头，半张脸埋在背包后面。  
头顶传来了温暖的触感。Tony伸出手揉了Peter的头发几下，Peter抬起头看向Tony，Tony摘下了墨镜，又朝Peter露出了笑容。  
那双焦糖色的眼睛里写着深情和一丝丝不易察觉的无奈。而即使Tony如何完美地掩藏，Peter还是捕捉得到他那细微的情绪。  
Peter咬了咬唇，然后也勾起了笑容。  
Tony又再戴上墨镜，然后发动了车子。  
一路上两人有一句没一句的谈着话，内容大致围绕着这几天Peter的生活。Tony就像个出完远门回来，关心儿子在这几天他不在家时有没有做个乖孩子的父亲一样，仔细地问着Peter在学校的情况，作业做成怎么样，温习进度如何，蜘蛛侠有没有插手些不该插手的……反正就像过往的他一样，彷佛两人秘密恋人的关系从未存在。  
Tony的语气一直非常平静，听不出一丝波澜，听不出Tony对他有着一丝的眷念，使得Peter几乎要怀疑车上是不是被Ms Potts安装了窃听器，因此Tony才不得不以这种长辈态度对待他。  
Peter被自己的胡思乱想吓一跳，一边在心底说服自己Tony不会让Ms Potts发现他们的事，所以Ms Potts不可能安装什么窃听器，一边努力抚平心里逐渐涌现的不安感。  
到达基地后，两人便如往常一样钻进了基地实验室。  
「你作业都做好了？」当Peter放下背包在实验室角落属于他的工作桌角落时，Tony问道。  
「嗯，昨晚都做好了。」  
「Good boy。」Tony点点头，勾起了一边嘴角。Tony一声『good boy』让Peter马上回想起前几天他在运动课时偷偷打电话给Tony说想他时，Tony也是夸了他一声『good boy』－－只是那时候他的嗓音性感得很，现在这一次的语气却再也正常不过，就像一位父亲赞许儿子一样纯粹。  
Peter愈发感到不安。  
「Mr Stark，我们今天要做什么？」他安置好背包后，便走到Tony身边问道。  
Tony眼神没有离开过投射在半空中的蓝色屏幕，「嗯？继续开发AR安全及防御系统。」  
「噢，嗯，好的。」Peter抿了抿唇，垂下眼帘掩藏着眼里的一点失落。  
Tony把眼前其中一个蓝色屏幕拨到Peter的面前，「你帮忙负责处理这边？」  
「OK，收到。」Peter飞快地点点头，然后便伸出手把蓝色屏幕里的数据字体放大，让自己能够看得更清楚。一旦开始投入研究，Peter的心神便逐渐从那模糊的不安感转移到复杂的数据上，以致他没有注意到Tony看着他全神贯注的侧脸时露出带着点挣扎却又控制不住爱意的复杂表情。两人安静地各自投入在他们负责的部份里，偶尔的交流也只是研究上的必要沟通，除此以外并无其他。  
有好几次Tony差点要伸手触摸Peter，却又静静地缩回了手，然后又再投入在眼前的数据里，彷佛一直都只专注在开发研究之中。身为蜘蛛侠，Peter自然感觉到Tony这些不易察觉的动静。而每次Tony不动声色地缩回手的时候，压在Peter心头的石块便沉重上一分。  
Mr Stark到底怎么了？  
是不是这几天发生了什么事？是Ms Potts发现了什么吗？不，不可能。要是Ms Potts看出了什么端倪的话，今天的周末约会恐怕便不会顺利进行了－－尽管到现在他们也只是在做系统开发，丝毫没有做过任何越轨的行为。况且他们有最无坚不催的遮掩，他不相信Ms Potts会发现他们的真正关系。  
会不会是这几天和Ms Potts在一起让Tony忽然惊觉他应该及早和Peter分手？在这几天的相处里，他发现了自己其实只深爱Ms Potts一个人，对Peter只是一时兴起，所以他决定要和Peter回到过往纯粹的师徒关系，不再和Peter纠缠。  
内心里的各种猜想让Peter逐渐感到恐慌。他知道总有一天要放手，可是他没有想过这天会来得那么快。  
他们才在一起了两个多月。  
他还想要被Tony抱在怀里，还想要听他叫自己baby boy，还想要和他亲吻，还想要被他进入。他就是个又贪心又自私又不要脸的小贱人，他承认。  
于是他趁着Tony伸手拿杯子喝水时抓紧机会，装作不注意地同时向着两个并排挨着的杯子伸出手，指尖轻轻碰到Tony的手背。  
Tony几乎是像触电似的马上缩起了手。  
Peter感到心里像被挖空了一块一样，默默地拿起了属于他的杯子，离开了工作桌走向实验室角落的小厨房倒水给自己喝。他站在洗理台前背向着实验桌，以避免让Tony看到他在颤抖着的手以及通红的眼眶。  
他把杯子里的水一饮而尽，然后又再倒了一杯水走回实验桌。Tony还在盯着蓝色屏幕，只是Peter能轻易看出他的心神并不在眼前的数据上。  
「Mr Stark，我有点饿了。」他回到Tony旁边，「我今天想吃玛格丽特薄饼。」  
「哦，对，已经三点了，嗯。」Tony马上回应，「Friday，点菜。」  
两人又再度陷入沉默。  
薄饼外送在约四十五分钟之后送达。两人像往常一样把食物全部摊开在一张工作桌上，面对面的坐着，默默享用着他们晚点的午餐。  
Peter心不在焉地咀嚼着薄饼，Tony的沉默让Peter愈来愈焦虑，他感到喉咙干涩，于是便伸手拿起罐装可乐，却像是想到什么似的顿了顿，然后才拉开了拉环。  
他咕噜咕噜地灌着可乐，然后把它放在桌沿，站起来伸出身子想要取位置比较遥远的色拉。  
可乐被他碰倒，完美地洒湿了他身上的T裇和裤子。  
「Ohno！」他惊呼了一声，然后挂着可怜的表情噘起嘴看向Tony。  
「去洗澡吧。」Tony皱起了眉头。  
Peter点点头，然后过去自己的工作桌，从背包里拿出了一个小布包，「我先去洗个澡。」然后便头也不回地离开了实验室。  
Peter在蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠的房间之中毫不犹疑地选择了后者。他早就拥有自由出入这间房间的权限，然而当他推开房门时，他还是为到没被Friday拒诸门外而松了一口气。  
他故意洗了很久，像每一次做爱之前一样开着热水把自己洗得白里透红，然后慢吞吞地打开小布包，套上了里面他准备的衣服，缓慢地拉开浴室门，走到那张他已经躺过许多次的床上，坐在床沿耐心等待着。  
他希望他不会赌输。  
房间里很安静，安静得让人耳鸣。他扭头看着窗外，下午四点多的阳光光线柔和，Peter的心逐渐从焦虑变得平静－－视死如归一般的平静。  
阳光逐渐变成橘黄色，Peter仍然没有移动，一直坐在床沿，微微晃动着光裸的小腿。他微低着头，看着自己的脚趾，又看看自己的手掌。刚才因为洗热水澡而泛着的粉红已经完全散去，Peter摸着自己白晢的手腕，触感冰凉。  
房门方向传来了吱呀一声。  
Peter急切地抬头看去。  
Tony挂着一脸复杂的表情推开房门，然而当他看到Peter时，却似乎受到震撼，咽了一下唾沬。  
Peter松了一口气，却又随即紧绷起来，露出了有点羞赧的微笑，然后犹疑地别过了视线。  
Tony深深吸了一口气，然后关上了房门，缓缓走向Peter，直到走到他的跟前，Peter才抬头看向Tony，脸颊明显泛着漂亮的微红。  
出乎Peter意枓之外，Tony屈起单膝跪在Peter跟前，然后抬起了Peter一条腿，亲吻了他的脚趾。  
这一个轻吻让Peter的心跳几乎瞬间停止。他摒住了呼吸，瞪大双眼看着那手还握着他脚踝的男人，「Mr Stark……？」  
Tony又吻了他的脚趾，从拇趾到尾趾，在每一颗像葡萄一样的脚趾肚点上珍重的亲吻。他在脚底上又印下了一个轻吻，手指一直沿小腿划线，然后一把握住了他的小腿肚，把唇凑近小腿面吻了一下后，便伸出舌头舔他的小腿。舌头温热的触感，以及Tony在亲吻他的腿部的事实让Peter全身发麻到颤抖。「Mr……Mr Stark……」他的声音有点破碎，「Mr Stark……」  
「你是非常清楚自己的魅力在哪里，对不？」Tony的声音终于不再是平静的长辈语调，而是蒙着热烈情欲的低哑性感，「你真的要命。」他轻轻放下了Peter的腿，动作温柔珍重，一边叹了一口气，坐到了Peter旁边，然后伸手到Peter的膝盖后侧，把他抱到自己的大腿上。  
「是你说想看我穿这套学校运动服……」Peter有点委屈地说，声音甜腻得就像一个Sugar Baby－－他事实是Mr Stark的Sugar Baby，他心里默默肯定着自己对自己的嘲讽，一边伸出双手环住了Tony的脖子，把脸凑近想要索吻。Tony大方地回应了Peter无声的索求，吸啜着这甜蜜男孩的双唇，手一边在男孩光裸在外的大腿部份上游走。Tony手上粗糙的薄茧刺激着份外敏感的大腿内侧，Peter的呜咽声被全数吞没在绵长的吻里。  
猝不及防地，Tony手从黄色运动短裤的裤管里伸进去，甫伸进去便触碰到仍然半软的器官。Tony嘴唇立即离开了Peter，「哇喔，你这……」惊叹得无法说下去。  
Peter脸颊烧红，害羞地把脸埋进Tony的颈窝里。  
Tony于是慢慢卷起了黄色短裤的一边裤管，刻意让那粉红色的龟头外露，「来，你自己看看。」Tony在Peter耳边轻语道，语气魅惑。  
Peter缓缓离开了Tony的颈窝，看着在被卷起的裤管下面探着头的自己的性器，Tony伸出食指逗弄着它的顶端，「呃唔……唔啊……」被刺激着敏感点的Peter开始吐出细碎的呻吟声，「呜唔……哈……」  
「我今天可不会让你脱下这套衣服。」Tony一手抱着Peter，另一只手在挑逗着Peter的阴茎，「我要让你射在你的学校运动短裤里，让你以后每次穿上这条短裤时都会想起和我做爱的每一个细节。」他舔了Peter的耳垂一下，「你居然还故意不穿内裤，你说，你在哪里学的？你这个坏宝宝。」  
「哈唔……没有，没有在哪里学……」被Tony以动作和言语挑逗着性欲的Peter声音颤抖，「我只是，只是觉得你会喜欢……」  
「所以是我教坏你了？嗯？」Tony在Peter耳边哑声说着，放开了Peter的阴茎，「你看看你硬成怎样？」  
Peter听话地低头看向自己的下体，他的阴茎硬挺地外露在裤管外面，顽强地撑在裤管边缘位置，正在兴奋冒着前液。这一幕淫荡得让Peter感到脊骨酥麻，羞耻感和性欲交错让他全身发热。然而手淫中断让Peter逐渐感到莫名难耐，他在Tony的大腿上扭着屁股，摩擦着身下Tony那明显的坚硬，发出无声的邀请。  
Tony把Peter短裤的裤管拉下，Peter的勃起让那条黄色的短裤顶起了一个小帐篷。Tony这次改由裤头入手。他从橡筋裤头把手伸进去，握住了Peter的性器重新套弄着。再次被抚慰的Peter又再沉浸在层层上升的性快感之中，一边在Tony的大腿上扭动着身躯，一边吐出细碎的轻哼声。每次在扭动中碾压到Tony那仍然被囚禁在裤子里的坚硬时，Tony都会发出忍耐的叹声，然后加快了替Peter手淫的动作。  
Peter迷蒙地看着自己的裤头，Tony的手在他的裤子里面，隔着黄色的小短裤，他能若隐若现地看到裤子底下的隐藏着的淫秽动作。他的身体泛着薄汗，从下体传来的酥麻感愈发强烈，跑遍了Peter身体的每一寸。最后，他蜷着脚趾，在黄色运动裤的遮掩下交代了在Tony的手上，Tony甚至恶意地在他射精的一刻放开了手，让Peter直接射在自己的校服运动短裤里，黄色的运动短裤上泛起了深黄色的水渍。  
射精过后，Peter微喘着气，动情地看着Tony。Tony于是吻上了他的唇，并一边灵巧地翻身，把Peter压到床上。「舒服吗？」离开Peter的嘴唇，Tony压着声音问道。  
「舒服……」Peter有点羞耻却乖巧地回答。  
「那……是不是已经够了？」Tony勾起了嘴角，手游走在Peter蓝色的运动上衣衣尾上。  
「不够……」Peter抿起下唇，活像一只被欺负的小兔子。  
Tony非常满意Peter的回答，他那副楚楚可怜的表情又让他硬上了几分。他卷起了Peter的运动上衣，让他的身体暴露在空气之中。Peter的乳头早已因为刚才的高潮而挺站着，Tony俯身含住了左边的乳头用力地吸啜着，Peter的呼吸又再变得急速。Tony伸出舌头舔弄着Peter的乳尖，Peter又开始张开嘴吐出喘声，「哈唔……啊嗯……」  
Tony用舌头在Peter的的乳晕上打圈，酥麻感又再次在Peter身体里泛起。Peter伸出手轻环着Tony的头，Tony又啜又吸的让Peter欲罢不能，性器又再颤巍巍地在短裤里立起。他刚才射出的精液还黏糊糊地黏着他的阴茎。  
Tony开始关爱另一边的乳头。Peter一边享受着Tony的服务，一边感受着现在被冷落的那一边乳头上残留的湿漉漉的感觉。Tony的唾液仍然覆盖在上面，在空气之中逐渐变冷，那奇异的感觉让Peter泛起了一阵奇怪的快感。他把手伸进Tony的T裇之中，手胡乱扫着Tony的背部，感受着他的每一寸肌肉。  
Tony从Peter的胸膛抬起头来，吻上了Peter饥渴已久的嘴唇。  
Peter环上Tony的脖子，热烈地回应着Tony的吻。舌头在口腔里交缠，湿润的水渍声刺激着Peter的听觉。他的手滑到Tony的裤头，把牛仔裤裤头拉链拉下，并伸手进去摸上了Tony的灼热。  
绵长的深吻过后，Tony抵住了Peter的额头，任由他的小手在自己的裤子里揉弄着他的阴茎。Peter缓缓坐起，Tony也配合他的动作立起了半身，面对着Peter跪坐着。Peter伸手拉下了Tony的裤子，拉下他的黑色内裤，那根粗大傲然地矗立着，Peter弯下腰来把它含进嘴里，并刻意翘起屁股，无声地邀请着Tony。  
蓝色的运动上衣因着Peter俯身的动作而向下滑落，露出了Peter半截纤腰。Tony伸出双手轻轻把Peter的黄色短裤拉下一点点，抚摸那凹下去的腰窝。那是维纳斯的酒窝，是性感的极致。Peter仍然忘情地吞吐着Tony的阴茎，Tony的手流连在腰窝上，在脊椎上，在颈椎上，在发尾上。他顶着胯部，让性器能更深入地操着男孩的嘴。他手指滑到Peter的下颚，把他的脸轻轻托起，Peter因为吞吐那根过于粗大的性器过久而双眼泛着生理泪水。Tony弯起手指把那盛在眼角的泪滴轻抺掉，然后伸手轻轻推着Peter，示意他停下口交的动作。  
Peter抬着眼看向Tony，期待着他的下一步动作。Tony拉着Peter的小短裤，让他圆浑的屁股暴露在外，却刻意不把他的裤子完全拉下，他的前面仍好好的包在裤子里。  
Tony揉着Peter雪白的臀瓣，然后松开了手，移动到床头拉开床头柜，从里面拿出了润滑剂和保险套。  
「不要保险套……」Peter忽然开口，「我想你直接进来……可以吗……？」他不确定地补上一句。  
Tony眼色一沉，然后放下了保险套，「可以，宝贝。」便移动到Peter身后，一边往手指上抺上润滑剂，不由分说地刮开了Peter的后穴。Peter扭过头来看着Tony手指入侵他后穴的一幕，然后又因为Tony手指的律动而回过头来低声呜咽着。即使他们已经做过不少次，但这也只是短短两个月内的事，Peter仍未能习惯后穴被异物入侵的不适感。他垂着头，身体泛着不自然的汗水，抿着唇忍耐着这初期的不适应。Tony熟知Peter的敏感点，他总是刻意地扫过他那个会给Peter带来刺激的一处，让Peter的不适感逐渐被快感取替。  
Peter跪在床上向着Tony翘起屁股，Tony在他的背后恣意地用手指搅弄着Peter的后穴。无法看见Tony的表情让Peter心里感到有点空荡荡，于是他又扭过头来看向Tony。  
Tony此时已经插进了第三根手指。Peter惊呼了一声，在手指进进出出的水渍声中吐着零碎的呻吟，「哈啊……啊…唔……哈唔……」  
扭着头始终非常不舒服，于是Peter又转过头来，看向身下被自己抓得一团槽的床单。从后穴传来的不适感已经全被情欲取代，他渴望被真正进入，他渴望和他的Mr Stark进行真正的交媾。  
「…… Mr Stark……」然而仅存的羞耻心让Peter最终只能喊出Tony的名字。  
Tony抽出手指，Peter于是又再扭过头来，似乎想要看着Tony进入自己的一刻。「怎么？想看自己怎么被daddy操吗？」Tony看着Peter的脸，一边扶着自己的阴茎在Peter后穴入口摩擦着。  
「是，是的……」Peter乖顺地回应着，「想看……想看你进来……」  
Tony倒抽了一口气，然后便不再客气，长驱直入Peter的身体，让Peter尖叫了一声。  
「你什么时候变得这么淫荡了？嗯？」Tony一边用力地抽插着，一边说着，「这位同学？」  
「唔……！唔啊……！啊！啊呜……哈……哈……我，我没有……」  
「你没有？」Tony更加用力地插着，肉体碰撞的啪啪声以及性器在后穴里插弄的水声愈发激烈。  
「我没有……呜呜，我、我只是想看看你……」Peter的敏感点被一下下的顶弄着，快感在身体里愈发累积，无法看到Tony的脸的不安感却愈发强烈，让他忽然感到非常空虚。  
「为什么要看我？」  
「我只是，只是想……」Tony每一下的顶弄都撞得Peter觉得体内的内脏在移位，那无法控制的过激快感却让Peter感到愈来愈难堪，「我只是想……想被Mr Stark疼爱……我，呜唔……！我想要你……我喜欢……喜欢你……」Peter眼眶泛出了泪水，一滴滴地掉落在床单上，「好喜欢你……我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……我爱你……」  
Tony停下了抽插的动作，把阴茎抽出来，轻柔地环住了Peter的腰，然后把他压在床上，并惊讶地看见Peter满脸泪痕。他把Peter抱在怀里，轻轻把他的头按进自己胸膛里，「抱歉，Peter……」他怜爱地吻着Peter的发旋，「是我太过份了……」  
怀里的Peter猛烈地摇头，「没有！你没有。」他抬起头来，眼睛湿漉漉的，「请不要说抱歉，你想要什么我都可以做，请……请不要……」他没有再说下去，只是又把脸埋进了Tony的胸膛里。  
Tony明白是自己这一天下来的态度让Peter有了被抛弃的危机感，对Peter的怜惜爱意瞬间把他淹没。他把Peter从自己的怀里拉开，然后给了他一个情深的吻。  
「我爱你比你想象的还要多。」Tony说，「抱歉我从来没有跟你说过。」  
Peter看着Tony焦糖色的眼睛，静静地滑下了眼泪。  
Tony吻掉了那颗泪水，然后便坐起身，把Peter的运动短裤脱掉，托起了他的双腿放在自己肩上，重新进入了Peter。他缓慢地抽插着，Peter噙着泪水，眼睛没有从Tony的脸上移开过。他的身体随着Tony的抽插而晃动着，双腿滑落在Tony的腰际，并篏住了他的腰。Tony俯下身握住了Peter的双手，深进着他。Peter闭起了双眼，感受着Tony在他身体里的进出，最后在Tony的吻里达到了他第二次高潮。Tony也在他射精时抽插十来下，然后在Peter的体内获得了高潮，并把所有爱意化为白浊色的精液，射在他的男孩体里。  
Tony滑出了Peter的身体，然后倒进床里，把Peter环在怀内。  
房间再度回复寂静，Peter把脸埋进Tony胸腔里，双手紧紧抱拥着他，彷佛要把自己揉进男人的怀里。  
Tony把男孩拥紧。  
「我爱你，Mr Stark。」  
「我也爱你，Peter。」


End file.
